In the prior art, it is generally known to provide empty bags at a location for filling with a product, with the bags being closed after filling. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,361 to Totenburg, entitled "Method and Apparatus for Automatically Filling and Closing Large Sacks", disclosed an apparatus for automatically filling large sacks which includes a device for closing a filled sack by folding the sides of the sack adjacent its opening in a zig-zag pattern to form a "frill", which is secured by tape. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,674 to Peppard, entitled "Packaging Machine and Method", an apparatus is disclosed which includes the use of serially-connected preopened bags, which are sequentially transferred to and spread open at a loading station, prior to sealing by means such as heat.
In two related patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,848,064 and 4,665,552 to Lems, disclosure is made of a method and apparatus for filling and closing reclosable zippers on bags such as used in the food industry, by the use of a pair of cooperating stationary pinch rolls.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,939 to Lipes, entitled "Bagging Machine with Bag Holding Transfer and Stretch Means" discloses a method and apparatus for stretching plastic bags such that a heat-sealing clamp can provide a wrinkle-free seam along the stretched length of the seam.
Although the prior art described above includes advantages, it nevertheless fails to accomplish or in some instances even address situations in which a low cost, high speed zipper bag closing mechanism is needed, such as is the case in the package handling environment. The prior art is likewise lacking in the provision of apparatuses which can accomplish such desired results, but require only the manual energy of a single operator to operate.